


Life Unlived

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Attraction, Developing Relationship, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Life Partners, M/M, Pining, Pining Loki (Marvel), Pining Tony Stark, Slow Burn, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Vampire Loki (Marvel), Vampire Tony Stark, Vampires, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Tony was an old vampire. But while Tony was old, he wasn’t theoldestvampire – that spot was reserved for Loki. The vampire Tony had known (and loved) for almost all of his unlife.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 64
Kudos: 601





	Life Unlived

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NamelesslyNightlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/gifts).



> I almost forgot to post this, but, Happy Halloween everyone!!
> 
> This is for **NamelesslyNightlock** who prompted me aaaaages ago with _Like, rather than one turning the other, they’re both vampires and keep meeting and annoying each other and pining for centuries_. It didn't quite turn out the way you prompted - but also, it did exactly what you prompted XD It also seemed a fitting Halloween fic!
> 
> I hope everyone likes! Have a glorious and ghoulish night everyone!

Tony was an old vampire. He’d been around a good six hundred years and that kind of age was rare. It meant he was feared and respected and no vampire would challenge him.

The thing was, while Tony was old, he wasn’t the _oldest_ vampire – that spot was reserved for Loki.

Tony had first met Loki when he was just under a century turned. He was still living with the vampire who’d turned him and Loki was visiting her. 

Loki was formidable and powerful and already three hundred years old. Tony had been ordered to stay quiet and remain in the shadows. But Tony hadn’t been intimidated. He’d met Loki in the halls where he’d flirted with him and been sarcastic. He’d made Loki smirk and, a few hours later, he was getting fucked into the bed by a dangerous and powerful old vampire.

It had been a rush at the time, and they’d shared Tony’s bed for three days.

On the final night, Loki had been pulling on his clothes when he'd paused and looked at Tony who was lazily lying in bed and enjoying the view.

“Do not stay here much longer, Anthony,” Loki advised him. “Your sire has a tendency of staking those she turns.”

Tony had stiffened and eyed Loki warily. “Why would you warn me of that?”

Loki’s smile showed his teeth. “You’ve managed to entertain me. It would be a shame to have you staked before you’ve reached your true potential.”

A moment later, Loki had left the room and Tony was alone.

Tony hadn’t been certain about whether to trust Loki’s advice, but he had been vigilant, and it was that paranoia which had saved his unlife. His sire tried to kill him less than twenty-four hours after Loki had left.

But instead of succeeding, she had ended up as dust herself.

Tony hadn’t known what to do after killing his sire, and for a moment, standing over her smeared remains on the floor, he’d almost wished for the older vampire to reappear and guide him.

But, Tony had swiftly shoved that desire to the side. He was Tony Stark, he was a vampire, and he didn’t need anybody. He could do this all by himself.

Leaving that warehouse, Tony had been incredibly naïve, and looking back on himself, it was a wonder he hadn’t been staked by an angry mob (human or vampire, both even. He’d been such a little shit.)

He’d spent the next two centuries partying his way across Europe, drinking the blood of pretty men and maidens and infiltrating the courts of Kings and Queens. 

He was in the middle of one royal court, charming a princess, when he’d detected someone else in the room. It had made his senses shudder and he’d turned automatically. He wasn’t the only one; whispers were forming over the handsome gentleman that had walked into the room. Every eye was on him and Tony pulled in a breath he didn’t need.

Green eyes locked on him and Tony found his head bowing in a genuine show of respect, the likes of which no human King or Queen had ever gained.

It was the first time he had seen Loki since the vampire had given a warning that had saved Tony from a staking.

Loki hadn’t approached him directly. He’d spoken to a dozen humans, including the King himself. Tony had watched and carefully extracted himself from the princess’ circle to linger by the wall. He waited with a mixture of discomfort and anticipation for the other vampire to approach him.

It took less than an hour and when Loki reached him, Tony sucked in another instinctual breath. The _power_ radiating off Loki was enough to make him shiver or arch into the other man’s touch. He wanted to _submit_ to the older vampire, and it took great self-control to remain casual and relaxed, leaning against the wall.

“It’s been a while,” Tony remarked.

“Indeed,” Loki agreed, looking him up and down. “I was amused to learn you turned her tricks against her.”

It was bad form, of course, to stake your own sire, but allowances were made when she was planning on staking you first.

“Your warning was of great assistance.”

Loki smirked and looked away, but only to better observe the room. “It has been some time since I have charmed a royal court.” He looked back at Tony. “I will join you.”

His green eyes were amused, they were also daring Tony to disagree with him, but Tony knew far better than to do that. “The more the merrier, Loki.”

He held out his drink and Loki smirked and extended his own, clinking them softly.

They spent a month together; charming, flirting, draining and manipulating. Loki taught him the finer points of remaining undetected and blaming others for those you had killed. Loki taught him more in four weeks than his sire (than any other vampire) ever had.

Tony found himself turning to the vampire to share a smile. He rolled his eyes from across the room, knowing only Loki would understand what had occurred. He leant into him of an evening, encouraging a kiss and being dragged into Loki’s opulent rooms so the vampire could pin him to the bed and make Tony moan.

Tony knew that by the third week, he could do this for the rest of eternity and never grow bored.

But, he wasn’t the only vampire who needed to choose that.

They were lying in bed together when Tony first bridged the subject, his fingers making patterns on Loki’s chest. He smiled and circled one of the many bite marks.

“What will you do, when we finish charming the court?” Tony questioned.

“That will hardly concern you,” Loki answered and Tony stilled. He looked up at the older vampire to find Loki’s face no longer open or relaxed. He held Tony’s gaze and told him, “The secret to survival, Anthony, is not to draw attention to yourself.”

“Then that’s simple,” Tony said, even as nerves rushed through him. “Don’t draw attention to yourself. Can’t be too hard, right?”

Loki smiled faintly. “Says the vampire who has spent two centuries blazing a trail across Europe. You are lucky the humans don’t talk to one another or have a means of recognising you.”

Tony grimaced and looked away. He’d been careless, he could see that now, especially after Loki’s less than subtle lessons. “So, I stop partying.”

“Oh, you’re not ready to do that,” Loki dismissed. “You’re still young, you have a good few centuries of exploration left.” Loki’s hand came to Tony’s chin, tilting it up. Loki grinned at him. “You are becoming a fine vampire.”

Tony knew the words, even without Loki saying it. “And you’ll be gone by tomorrow.”

Loki’s eyes almost looked sad. “I always knew you were a smart one.”

 _Let me come with you_ , was on the tip of Tony’s tongue, but he swallowed it down. Loki’s message had been plain: Tony was fun, but he wasn’t welcome as a permanent companion.

Tony pulled on a smile that was more fake than he wanted to admit. “Guess I better get my fill before you disappear again, Loki.”

Loki quirked an eyebrow, but Tony smothered anything the other vampire would say by kissing him. One more round was better than nothing.

And just as expected, Loki was gone by morning with nothing to show that he had ever been there.

Tony left the court shortly after and then fled from Europe. He wanted to explore the world, he wanted to do _something_ that didn’t remind him of Loki’s green eyes and sly smirk.

He’d been in India, fifty years later, when he met Loki again.

Tony had decided to sire someone, wanting to fill the ache of loneliness that had started to gnaw at him. The woman had been turned for little more than a week; high on adrenaline and bloodlust, she’d slipped away from Tony and ended up forgetting the time.

The first rays of sunlight turned her to ash, and Tony _felt_ it even if he didn’t see the actual event.

He’d felt devastated; less about the person he had lost and more about the imagined companionship. He also felt like a failure of a sire. He couldn’t even teach her enough to last a _week_. He’d been drinking in a bar, not paying attention to how much alcohol he was consuming or the odd and concerned looks he was receiving.

He only paid attention when he felt cold hands touching him and a familiar voice whispering by his ear, “I thought I warned you not to draw attention to yourself.”

Tony had pressed back against the other man without hesitation. “ _Loki_.”

“Come now,” Loki murmured and pulled Tony to his feet. 

He pulled out money to pay for the drinks and guided Tony out of the establishment and to somewhere dark, private and quiet. Tony didn’t know where they were and he didn’t care. He had his eyes closed and his nose buried in Loki’s neck.

Everything felt better, when he was with Loki.

When they reached a bed, Loki encouraged him onto it, but he slid into place beside him a moment later. Tony pressed even closer; wrapping himself around Loki and trying to mould them together. Loki’s fingers began to card through his hair.

“It’s not easy, losing a childe.” 

Tony cringed and a wounded noise escaped his throat. He buried even further against Loki. 

“It is why I stopped siring many centuries ago,” Loki said. “I have none left. My last was staked by her own childe.”

Tony jerked and raised his head; his eyes wide and horrified. Loki chuckled and gently pulled Tony back into place. “None of that. I liked you far more than her. I would have staked her myself were she not my last.”

Tony still felt uncertain, but it was too easy to relax while cradled in Loki’s arms.

“Is that how you knew where I was?” Tony questioned.

“Yes,” Loki answered. “You were turned by my childe, it means we have a connection.”

Tony felt slightly hurt. It was ridiculous and likely made worse by the alcohol, but he wanted Loki to like him for _him_ not because he was the childe of a childe.

“Is that why you show up? Why you look out for me?”

Loki hesitated, before he murmured, “In part.” Tony frowned and wanted to ask more, but Loki’s fingers lightly pulled at his hair. “But that’s enough talk. It is almost sunrise.” His fingers went back to soothing strokes through Tony’s hair and down his back. “You need rest, Anthony. But I promise, I will be here when you awaken.”

Tony didn’t want to give in, but the siren song of sleep was calling him, and wrapped in the protective, powerful arms of the other vampire, Tony found it impossible to resist.

And Loki kept his promise. He was in bed with Tony when the vampire awoke. He also stayed with Tony for three months as they explored India and Loki spoke about siring childes and the dangers that came with forming a clan. There were benefits of course, and companionship was something many vampires sought.

Loki himself, had been part of a large clan when he was turned. They were all dust now, and he preferred to be alone. Tony had listened attentively, but his heart had ached with every word that proved, while Loki was happy to help and guide him, he would never want to stay with Tony for eternity.

Another difference about their time together was that they didn’t have sex, not once. They wrapped around one another at night and Loki stroked Tony’s hair and skin, but nothing further occurred. Tony found he _liked_ the intimacy, but he sometimes wished he could lean up and kiss Loki too. 

Just a kiss, nothing more, but one that would be filled with affection and longing.

Because during that month together, Tony realised he was in love. He knew it was foolish and would only bring him pain, but he had fallen for Loki regardless.

And he knew that sooner rather than later, Loki would leave him.

It was why Tony did it first. 

He woke early, Loki still asleep on the bed beside him. He smiled down at the man’s handsome features and dared to brush a single kiss to the older vampire’s temple. Loki stirred and his green eyes fluttered open. Their faces were close, but unlike the smile that usually greeted him of a morning, Loki’s features were sombre and sad.

“You are leaving.”

Tony nodded softly. “It’s been nice, Loki, but-”

“You have a world to explore,” Loki interrupted, his tone understanding.

Yet, he didn’t pull away, instead, he reached up and lightly threaded his fingers through Tony’s hair. 

He didn’t tug him back down initially, instead Loki asked, “The sun has only just set… perhaps you could stay one more hour?”

When Loki encouraged him into a kiss, Tony let out a soft groan and all but climbed into Loki’s lap. If Loki was offering him farewell sex, he wouldn’t dream of refusing.

And it was good.

It wasn’t harsh or rough like their coupling usually was, it was soft and sweet and involved slow kisses as well as heated ones. When they were finished, they curled up together and Tony nuzzled Loki’s neck. He felt happy even knowing he had to leave, because right now, in this moment, the world was perfect. He didn’t want to move.

“You should leave,” Loki murmured, kissing his head. “I’ve delayed you too long.”

Tony stiffened instinctively and curled a little more around Loki. He didn’t _want_ to go. He knew he had to, but everything felt right when he was wrapped around Loki. He wanted to explore the world with the older vampire, rather than alone.

He just didn’t know how to ask – or rather, he didn’t want to hear Loki say _no_.

It was that knowledge that made Tony pull himself away. He didn’t look at Loki as he started picking up his clothes. He was pulling on his shirt when Loki spoke, “I have a home, in London.” Tony looked over his shoulder to find Loki sitting up in bed and watching him, his face expressionless. “If you are ever in need of me, find me there.”

If Tony’s heart beat, it would have been racing. “What if you aren’t in London?”

“Our connection will let you find me wherever I am,” Loki explained, “but I am mostly in London.”

Tony nodded. He also hesitated, but couldn’t stop himself from saying, “If you ever want to visit me. I wouldn’t mind the company.”

A smile finally touched Loki’s lips. “We shall see, Anthony.”

Tony knew it for the dismissal it was and he turned away to finish pulling on his clothes.

No other word was said and though he did pause at the door to look at the older vampire one more time, he made himself turn away and walk out of the room. He didn’t know where he was going, but he hoped wherever he ended up, he’d manage to stop thinking about Loki.

But, unfortunately, he never did.

The vampire was constantly on his mind as months turned to years turned to decades. Loki always came and visited him at least once every five years. Tony established himself in New York and enjoyed the prestige and respect that being an old vampire granted him.

New York was nice, but it wasn’t _home_.

He thought about visiting Loki in London hundreds of times, but he always stopped himself from making the trip. He was afraid that if he finally sought out Loki, he’d never want to leave. Tony was afraid, that if he stepped into Loki’s home, he’d beg to stay forever.

But, he always waited with bated breath, for Loki to show up at his door.

He’d arrive with a smirk and a scathing remark about Tony’s choice of decorating. He would complain about the voyage (and later the flights) that were required for him to visit. Yet, his smile when he saw Tony was always the same; warm and making Tony fall in love all over again.

Loki would always stay in his room and they would spend the weeks (and sometimes _months_ ) trading kisses and bites in bed.

Tony sired a few childe over the decades and he learned to cope with the changing times and advancements in technology. It truly was a fascinating age and it made Tony feel so very _alive_ to be a part of such a fast-paced time.

And yet, despite the vampires around him, despite the inventions he was starting to make in his laboratory, despite his _attempts_ to have a life all his own. Tony could never give up on the older vampire and the eternity he wanted to share with him.

Tony managed to resist visiting Loki for just over two centuries. He had told himself for decades that it was best; that a little with Loki was better than nothing at all.

But, he was one of the oldest vampires in the world, the _oldest_ in America and he was more willing to take a chance then live out eternity with only the occasional kiss and touch with the vampire he loved.

If Loki rejected him, he was old and strong enough now to cope. 

And if Loki decided to end their arrangement, Tony knew that Pepper would willingly take his place. She adored him, and Tony was fond of her. He had turned her just over fifty years previous and she would be a formidable companion, but she wasn’t who he wanted.

When he told her that he was going to London for a few months, Pepper’s face had tightened, but she’d nodded. She’d looked sad and resigned, and while Tony knew the cause for the expression, he didn’t mention that he thought she was being presumptuous.

There was no guarantee Loki would want him, after all.

He fidgeted for the entire flight to London. It was carefully organised so he would arrive in the middle of the night. He had a car arranged to drive him to the address he had learned hundreds of years prior. 

Tony might have changed house a dozen times, but Loki remained the same. Stalwart and true, he had one of the most expensive mansions in London that not even time or modernity had managed to overrun.

Tony only had a single bag and when he arrived at the door, Loki was waiting for him. His expression would have been unreadable, if Tony didn’t know him so well; shock, nerves and disbelief were the most prominent.

The driver had been pre-paid and he disappeared without a word. They stood staring at each other and Tony was almost ready to fidget.

“You’re visiting me,” Loki murmured. 

“You said that I could.”

Loki nodded slowly. “I did, but…”

He trailed off and Tony felt a stab of pain. “You don’t want me here?”

Loki shook his head and admitted quietly, “I want you too much.”

Tony’s eyes widened. “You do?”

“Yes,” Loki admitted, and his eyes fell to the ground between them. “I knew four hundred years ago that I loved you. I also knew that you were far too young to be ready for the commitment I desired.” His lips curved into a wry smile but his eyes when he raised them were sad and yearning. “And now I am afraid to let you in my home, because if I do, I will not be able to let you go.”

“What if I don’t want to be let go?” Tony asked while stepping closer to the other vampire. 

He couldn’t look away from Loki’s beautiful eyes. They had haunted his dreams for hundreds of years, and he wanted to spend every evening waking up to them.

Loki swallowed. “I am possessive. You will not be allowed to take another lover-”

“I don’t want another,” Tony interrupted, but his voice was soft. 

He dropped his bag and moved until he was toe-to-toe with Loki. The other vampire brought up a hand and softly brushed his cheek. His eyes were warm; the same warmth that had been present for so many decades.

“I will not want us to live apart,” Loki informed him.

“Split our time between London and New York?” Tony instantly suggested.

Loki’s smile was slow to form, but it was filled with joy. “I will cover you in marks of my possession.”

“Oh, please do,” Tony whispered, arching closer towards Loki and closing his eyes when Loki cupped his cheek fully.

“I will demand your equal devotion and commitment.”

Tony opened his eyes and smiled tenderly at Loki. “That will be easy, since I’m in love with you too.”

He had barely finished speaking before Loki was crushing their mouths together. It was a bruising, passionate, _demanding_ kiss and Tony was groaning into the other vampire’s mouth. He wrapped his arms around Loki’s neck and pressed himself bodily against the taller man. Loki’s arms came around his waist, holding him in a grip tight enough to hurt.

Tony only wanted _more_.

He broke the kiss to turn to Loki’s neck, he bit down, his fangs elongating to pierce the skin and making Loki groan with pleasure. Tony licked at the blood when he pulled back. He barely got a single swipe before Loki’s mouth was at his neck, matching his mark and making Tony shudder all over.

Marks of mutual possession. Marks they would make every night for the rest of their lives. _Bonding_ marks that would let every vampire know the other was taken. Tony purred with pure delight and he kissed Loki again; their tongues tangled and the blood was sweet against his lips.

When they pulled back, they pressed their foreheads together and closed their eyes.

It might have taken them a long time to reach this point, to _understand_ that it was a mutual devotion that could have been acknowledged hundreds of years ago.

But, Tony didn’t want to think about regrets, all he wanted to think about was the vampire in his arms and the pure happiness coursing through him.

Loki was his, and that meant that finally, Tony was home.


End file.
